


Satisfaction Brought Her Back

by DandyVela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Humor, But Also Herself In Others, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human Catra (She-Ra), Inspired by Twitter, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Sexual Tension, dumbass lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyVela/pseuds/DandyVela
Summary: A series of small stories based on prompts I get onCuriousCat/Twitter. ♡ Please check chapter notes for the prompts, ratings and tags! (And feel free to send me some yourself! ;)1. Once and Floral extra2. Meet-cute on a train3. Catra vs Flogger4. Secret Spot Makeout
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fic prompt: from the tattoo parlor / flower shop universe, what about Adora getting more tattoos? What else would she get? How would all the emotions be about it, since they're in a relationship?_
> 
> **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Tags:** Domestic Fluff, Estabished Relationship

"I think I want a new tattoo."

Catra raises her brows. She looks up from her sketchbook, meeting Adora's eyes across the sofa they’re lounging on. They're laying on opposite sides, legs dangling onto each other under the warmth of a fluffy blanket. It's snowing outside, huge flakes falling and twirling like rose petals.

"Baby, I'm already dating you," Catra purrs and strokes Adora's thigh with the bridge of her foot, crumpling up the rim of Adora’s booty shorts. "If you want to sleep with me, just say so."

Adora scoffs, her cheeks blooming with color. They had been together for months when she finally gained the courage to tell Catra the real - and only - reason why she was there at the parlor that Friday evening. Ever since Catra stopped laughing (which took her a very long time, including several breaks for air), she has been teasing her mercilessly for it.

Adora loves it.

And does her absolute _worst_ to hide it.

Adora flaps the blanket on the backrest of the sofa and climbs on all fours. She leans above Catra and gently takes the sketchbook from her lap, sliding it on the coffee table. Catra gets the hint - she throws away the pencil too, and wraps her arms around Adora’s neck. Catra's fingertips are caressing between the chiselled lines of Adora's scapulae, nails clawing into her tank top. Adora leaves a chaste, open-mouthed kiss on Catra’s chest as she smears a path with her lips from the hollow of Catra's neck to her cheek, capturing her lips for last.

“I’m saying so,” Adora whispers into the kiss. She feels Catra’s lips draw into a grin under hers. “But also… Would you do it? Inking me, I mean.”

Catra kisses Adora again before answering:

“Yeah. I’d love to.” Catra presses their foreheads together. Adora sees a gleam of something mischievous in Catra's eyes as she chews on her bottom lip, clearly conflicted about whether or not she should say something.

Adora cocks her head and boops their noses together.

"Yeah?"

Catra chuckles.

"Okay, fuck it. Hold on," she says, her grin never fading. She keeps Adora close with an arm around her hips as she reaches for her sketchbook. She grabs it with a little grunt, leaning back to the armrest. She lays the sketchbook by their side, flipping through the pages hurriedly.

"This was supposed to be for your birthday, but I have other presents for you anyway."

"You love me that much, huh?" Adora asks, leaning on an elbow by Catra's shoulder. They're cuddling now, chest to chest and cheek to cheek, Adora nestled comfortably between Catra's spread legs. She coos, squeezing Catra's waist: "How embarrassing."

"Please. I'm only going for Girlfriend of the Year to destroy you."

"Right. Like Miss Never-Doing-The-Dishes ever had a chance."

Catra slaps Adora's ass as a warning. Adora just laughs and presses a lazy kiss to Catra's jaw, basking in the shiver it earns her.

The rustling of the papers stops abruptly; Adora can feel how Catra takes a deep breath and smooths her palm over the page.

"Here."

Adora peeks down. Immediately, her breath hitches as her throat closes up, the sudden urge to cry taking over her.

The design Catra is showing her is all Adora - everything she loves and everything she is, all connected together around a beautiful, bright sword in the middle. It's surrounded by a round, gold frame like it's for a baroque painting. In that frame, Adora noticed symbols for Glimmer, Bow and Catra forming a triangle, and many other clues for her hobbies, favorite things, and dreams.

Adora must be staring at it for too long in silence, because Catra says, hurried and raspy:

"I didn't make this for you as a tattoo design, obviously. I just thought maybe there are certain parts you'd like and I can use."

"I want the whole thing," Adora says, turning her head to smile at Catra.

Catra swallows. She peeks at the design, then back to Adora, eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful. I want it all on me, all of you."

"I get Sparkles and Arrow Boy, you guys are like, joined at the hip. But…" Catra squints a bit. "We've only been dating for half a year. I know it's just a symbol of me, but I guess it would be still weird to look at it." Adora's smile grows into a smug grin, so Catra's voice fades. "What."

"I'll just get it covered up with my new girlfriend's name."

"Asshole," Catra snorts without edge. Then, her features harden again, her palm on Adora's ass drawing back. "I'm serious, Adora. If we ever break up for some reason-"

"I could never forget you." Adora cups Catra's face, her thumb caressing her. "Besides, you're already the heart on my chest. Every time I look at it, it reminds me of how we started. How lucky I am to have you."

Catra sucks her lips in, but Adora still kisses her.

"This is what I want," she says. "And I want it from you, no one else. Will you do it?"

Catra finally smiles back, her eyes shining. She rolls her eyes kindly, her hand clasping on Adora’s where she cups her cheek.

"Fine. Just don't forget to pay me this time.” Before Adora could snap back, offended since she _did_ pay Catra later, Catra slips down on the sofa, bringing Adora down to lay on top of her. The air is stuck in Adora’s lungs at the collapse, so Catra purrs into her open mouth: “Don’t worry. If you’ll be a good girl and take it so well, I’ll eat you out anyway.”

Adora’s jaw pops open even wider, her voice just a weak exhale:

“Can I get a deposit now?”

Catra kisses her deeply, raising her hips to earn another needy gasp. “If you work for it…”

So Adora does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _... modern au... public transit.... bus/train/whatever hits the breaks & jerks and throws poor, trying to balance without any handholds catra into oblivious, blasting her music way too loudly adora's lap. Tension Ensues >:3c_
> 
> **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Seuxal Tension, Meet-Cute, Dumbass Lesbian Adora

Catra fucking hates the morning rush.

Taking the F train to the  _ Zone _ is an instant headache any part of the day, but it turns into a full-blown migraine in the early hours. Catra has no reason to feel anything other than bubbling hatred; her job is shit, the commute is shit, the weather is shit, people are shit. Catra wants to throw her backpack with her work laptop in front of the moving train that is just gliding into the station with some metallic rattling and a deep sigh.

Catra is immediately pushed closer to the gap by the asshole crowd around her, so she shoves her hands into her pockets and flexes the muscles in her arms to keep people a safe distance away from her.

The doors slide open with a hiss, and Catra jumps in. There are no seats available. There never are. Catra pushes through a circle of teens and tries to fight her way towards any hand-bars, but two steps into the sardine can and she's completely stuck.

Alright, fuck.

The doors close, and the train starts with a suspicious wail. Catra slams her boots in a sprawl, trying to balance herself as she's cradled and rocked as one with the other passengers. Someone's backpack keeps slamming into her cheek; she pushes back a couple times, growling, but they don't get the hint and Catra is not functional enough to pick a quarrel at seven fucking twelve. So, she simply turns away as much as she can, and notices someone out of the corner of her eye.

It's that girl again - the girl with the ridiculous hair poof and the ridiculously hot body covered in too many layers that do a poor job at hiding her broad shoulders and taut muscles. She is always riding the train before Catra gets on and she's still there when Catra gets off at her stop. Her eyes are closed now, head nodding softly to the music blasting in her earphones, but Catra knows how blue her eyes are, how piercing they can be when Catra catches her glance across the wagon.

The train jolts roughly, the whole crowd jerking as one. Catra loses balance without having anything to grab onto and falls down onto the closest horizontal surface - hair poof girl's lap.

The girl's reaction is instant and surprisingly violent. As soon as Catra's back hits her front, she twirls out from under her and pushes back. Catra finds herself slammed into the seat, a thigh between her spread legs and a forearm pressing into her throat, nails sinking into her shoulder.

Catra's crooked grin is bright, eyebrows arching. The train starts again; an earbud falls out of the girl's ear, the defensive, killer gleam in her eyes fading away. She looks confused now, a little lost as her rosy lips part and a blush creeps on her cheeks.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm - Uh -," she stammers in that pretty voice Catra only heard once when she was on a call. She still keeps Catra pressed down, squished into the ugly, dirty seat, the train's neon lights flickering in her dilated pupils.

"No worries," Catra purrs. "Thanks for the turn-on."

The girl's breath hitches adorably, the color on her cheeks darkening. Catra slides a hand on the girl's shoulders ( _ ugh, her  _ muscles _ ) _ and pushes her back gently. Hair poof girl obeys Catra's hand and takes a seat, eyes never leaving Catra’s. Catra twirls the earphone's wire around her index as she plops back down into her lap, nestling closer comfortably. She hooks an arm around the girl's neck and feels something dangerously hot sprouting inside her when the girl wraps her arms around Catra's waist without thinking.

Catra puts the earbud in, crossing her ankles in the air as her feet are dangling in the rhythm of the jolting train.

"What are we listening to?”

“Adora.”

Catra chuckles, which jerks Adora out from whatever giddy state she’s been stuck in. Adora blinks, licking her lips nervously, fingers twitching on Catra’s waist.

Fuck, she’s cute.

“Wait, that’s not what you asked.”

“I’m Catra.” Catra tilts her head, biting into her bottom lip. “What are we listening to, Adora?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Adora brought out the flogger for some fun sexy times but the dangly bits distracted Catra and now she's just rolling around batting at them_
> 
> **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Tags:** Established Relationship, Smut & Humor, This Is Probably The Most Furry Thing I Wrote

Catra gasps, her back arching from the bed. Purring blooms in her chest and in her throat, and she clenches around Adora's fingers. She feels Adora's smile where her lips are pressed to her throat and she knows Adora can feel the quiet rumble vibrating under her own skin. Adora latches to her favorite spot on Catra’s neck, fucking her in a comfortable, breathless rhythm. Every time they try something new, Adora spoils her with even more care and attention than usual - her love is suffocating in the best way, pouring warmly over Catra.

Catra squeezes her eyes, her tail wrapped around Adora's thigh to keep her close. She breathes her name, smoothing Adora's hair behind her ear, clinging to her tight.

Adora hums into her skin questioningly, kissing along Catra’s jawline.

Catra says:

"I think I'm ready for the surprise."

Adora draws back, meeting Catra's eyes. Her skin is flushed pretty pink as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, grinning wide and bright.

"Yeah?" She asks, voice bubbly and high from excitement. "I wanted to make you come once before we get to it."

Catra can't help but grin back, cheeks flushed.

"I trust you.”

That is all Adora needs. She slips out carefully, stroking along the inside of Catra's thigh. Catra sits up as Adora sits on her heels and reaches for the mysterious bag she left by the edge of the bed.

Adora puts it between them and glances up at Catra. She swallows thickly.

"So… remember when we talked about me possibly s - hey!"

Catra gives no shit; she is already diving elbow deep into the bag. It rustles loudly as Catra’s fingers clasp around something surprisingly heavy. She pulls it out.

She is holding a flogger by the neck, soft leather tails falling on Catra's hand and wrist as she twists it to see better. The gleam in her eyes is cutting and dangerous, just like her fang peeking out and sinking into her bottom lip.

Adora fights the flogger away from her and snaps, offended:

"I was in the middle of building it up to the big reveal!" She clips her words then, eyes wide and voice low with confusion. "Um, Catra?"

Catra's ears twitch, but she doesn't react otherwise. Her pupils are blown out now, but not in a way Adora is used to them. Her eyes are empty, shining like glass, focused solely on the tails of the flogger still flickering in the air.

Adora stares at the tails, then back to Catra. She shakes the flogger experimentally.

Catra's hand flies towards it, sharp claws fully extracted. Adora pulls the flogger away so Catra misses, and shakes it again. Catra attacks it with both hands now, barely missing the tails as Adora snatches it away.

Adora chokes and snorts on chuckles, trying her best to keep them down as they warm her chest. Catra is on her knees now, the cutest little  _ mmrnyp _ escaping from the back of her throat as she gets ready to attack, and pounces on Adora.

Adora's back slams into the bed, the air knocked out of her lungs as Catra lands on top of her. The flogger falls out of her hand and knocks on the ground; Catra blinks rapidly, her eyes clearing up.

Adora's voice is smug, still trembling: "Nice foreplay, Kitten."

"Shut up," Catra snaps. There's no edge in her tone and she kisses Adora, quick and deep. She squints at her, purring into her mouth: "I guess you'll have to blindfold me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Catra and Adora revisiting their old spot and making out there ___
> 
> __**Rating:** Gen  
>  **Tags:** Post-Canon, Second Kiss, Hurt/Comfort (Kinda)_ _

"So, why did we have to come here?" Catra asks.

There's no sharpness in her tone, just a touch of confusion and something even softer. It's not fear, not quite; Adora can see Catra's nervousness in the twitches of her drooped ears, and her tail dropping to the ground, sweeping.

Catra raises her hand to hug herself. Adora reaches for her, lacing their fingers together before she could, her skin warming up in a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

"I'm not sure," Adora says, swallowing thickly.

She really isn't. The war has just ended, Prime defeated and gone for good, and the day of victory slowly melts into the first warm night of an endless spring.

With the thick, black acid of expectations washed out from Adora's veins, she felt so much lighter in her steps, but the bile in her throat still stings. Barely noticeable, but still there, dripping down her throat like a tap she cannot turn off.

Catra stares at their hands, then back up at Adora. Her ears lift just a bit, a tiny part of pink visible. Adora's free hand comes to stroke Catra's short hair framing her face, thumb stroking her ear.

Adora brought Catra back where they started; their hidden, sacred spot high up in the Fright Zone. The view is strange, unfamiliar; Adora remembers looking down on a steaming, huffing monster with thousands of red eyes and sharp metallic teeth. Climbing up the rustling vines instead of cold, slippery tubes was so much easier now, Adora's lungs still tighten, making it difficult to breathe. It’s just so difficult to breathe-

"Adora, are you okay?"

"Wh-what?" Adora's voice breaks, confused. Her skin feels so hot.

Catra catches a tear flowing down Adora's cheek with the pad of her finger. She turns on her heel, facing Adora, eyes wide and panic creeping in her voice.

"Adora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Adora says hurriedly, rubbing her wet face, following the path of Catra’s finger. "I'm sorry, it's nothing-"

"Hey," is all Catra says. She’s quiet, so careful, and Adora chokes on a sob.

Then, she chokes on Catra's lips on hers when Adora tugs her in by the nape of her neck, pressing close.

Catra huffs a tiny whimper, dropping her arms in surprise.

Adora moves her lips, drinking from Catra's safe warmth, desperate with overflowing  _ want _ , mind swept blank. She wants to get lost in this, finally, ignoring the pink skies and the twinkling stars shining through the frilly orange clouds, the breeze playing a melody on the leaves, because even this colorful world would be gray and dull without Catra by her side.

Catra's arms wrap around Adora's neck, and Adora  _ breaks _ .

"Adora," Catra whispers into their kiss, cupping Adora’s cheeks. She draws back, just a little bit, searching Adora's face worriedly, but her voice is light and gentle. "If I'm a bad kisser, just tell me."

Adora giggles at that, sniffing wet.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Don't be. I can learn."

Adora laughs again. It sounds hollow. She grounds herself by her palms clasping around Catra's hips, keeping them close enough to press to Adora's.

Adora leans on Catra's forehead, eyes falling shut. Her lashes are still sticking together, heavy and cold with tears.

Adora breathes, barely audible:

"I've always wanted this, you know that right?" Catra freezes a bit, but doesn't pull away. Adora clings to her tighter anyway. "I’ve always wanted you. I just didn't… I never understood how. Or what that meant. Or how to let myself to… to be okay with that, to, to- I didn't know what to do. I never thought you could feel the same way." Adora swallows loudly. Her lashes flutter as she squeezes her eyes with a painful grimace. The threads of thoughts in her mind are slowly untwining, and Adora cannot catch them before they flow away.

She doesn’t need to. Catra understands now; she understands where this all comes from, she understands why they’re here, and she understands what Adora needs. Catra wraps her in her arms, a hand on Adora’s back and a hand in her hair, stroking.

Adora feels another flaming knot forming in her throat, and she bites on her lower lip.

“Let it all out,” Catra says, lips on Adora’s cheek, kissing her tears away. Adora can barely hear her calming purrs at first, but their familiar rumble grows louder with every slow second, vibrating along Adora’s ribs. “Don’t hold back. Trust me, you’re gonna feel a bit better.”

Adora obeys. She lets herself come undone, sobbing loud, ugly, and to no end. It’s a luxury she was never able to afford - to let herself completely break, shatter to the floor. She knows she can’t pick herself up now, but it’s fine, it’s okay, because Catra is there holding her, whispering sweet nothings into her flushed skin, caressing her with warm hands, her tail wrapped around Adora’s waist.

Adora is allowed to break because Catra will collect her pieces and solder them back again with a love that can save the universe.

When Adora opens her eyes again, the sky has turned deep purple, the moons crawling high. Catra unfolds from her arms, both hands coming up to cup Adora’s jaw.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra says, smiling faintly. She’s still purring. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Adora’s nose is stuffy, her lips dry and chapped. She probably looks like a mess, and yet Catra looks at her like she did at the Heart. Adora rubs her face with the arm of her jacket.

“Do you want to talk?” Catra asks, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Adora’s eyes drill into Catra’s. Without a word, Adora takes a couple steps so Catra is forced to take a couple back; Adora’s gaze never falters as she ushers Catra towards the closest rail.

"You wanna know what I want to do?" Adora asks, voice husky, slipping her palms under Catra's thighs to scoop her up and plop her down on the rail. Catra's breath hitches, her pupils dilating. "What I always wanted to do whenever I could have you all to myself up here?"

Catra crosses her ankles behind Adora's back, shaky hands pulling her close by her collar. Her ears perk up, a little fang peeking out under her satisfied smirk.

"Show me," she says.

Adora leans in, capturing Catra's lips once again. She tastes her for a while, taking her sweet time, trembling under Catra's claws digging into her back, swallowing her tiny moans.

Catra gets impatient, just like Adora expected - she parts her lips, demanding, and Adora grins into the kiss.

"Yeah?" She coos, full of shit.

Catra just grumbles. It just sounds like another low purr, coming deep from her throat.

Adora decides to relent, licking Catra's bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside. Catra tastes even sweeter now, her tongue is just a little rough, balancing pain and pleasure perfectly.

"I love you," Adora whispers between pecks, licking into Catra's mouth again.

It's Catra's turn to smudge their lips as she smiles.

"I love you, too."


End file.
